glee_dont_stop_believinfandomcom-20200213-history
Avalon Frey
Background Avalon grew up listening to her mother's Whitney Houston tapes on replay and being asked to sing along. She's never heard of nursery rhymes nor even know what they are. Born to wealthy buisness tycoon Angelo Frey and top model Elena Garcia, Avalon was always in the spotlight, constantly taught by her parents about the need to be the best and to never settle for less. She grew up learning independence as her parents didnt want to spoil her and left her to fend for her own, only providing her with daily meals, lessons and a roof over her head. She too, never did ask for more. When she hit 14, she was by then the creme of da creme in every single aspect from academics to socialising and to the arts. For the first time, her parents started toshower her with love and praises, both of which she had yearned for. Happy for once, she realised that her life was near perfect, because she was. Or at east she felt as if she was. But she knew she was the best at everything too, trying not to show of but when people ask about her talents, confidence pours in and she is unable to keep out that sassyness in whatever she says. Yet, she actually just wants to be loved and well liked, fearing her days would go back to those when she had to work for a living. Personality/Hobbies Being rich and famous, Avalon did have many friends in school. She didnt care much for it though as all she wanted were true friends who loved her, also wanting others to like her too and tried to be different from other famous kids, by staying humble. However, one thing about Avalon that makes people dislike her is her extreme confidence, which may make her come of as proud and boastful. On the actual fact, Avalon is nothing like that 'diva', insecure of not being liked and trying to stay within the populars. She is more to the sweet and loving side, sometimes occasionally bitchy but really admires the people around her. She is competitive, very competitive in fact, due to her insecurities of not being good enough. She knows that she has done a wonderful job of hiding who she really is from others and wants to change that, but no matter how hard she tries, it still seems as if no one is willing to let her be herself, hating her for her competitive spirit and confidence. Avalon has a liking for singing and dancing, despite excelling in all areas. She's so good at the two areas, it was by no doubt that she has won numerous competitions for them before. Considered as quite a stuck up, Avalon is definitely a good girl who refuses to do bad unless someone tells her to. She someday wants to make a name for herself, so she can be known as Avalon and not Angelo Frey's daughter. Other Info *Avalon is straight. *She loves Whitney Houston.